


War of Words

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Words had always been their ammunition...





	War of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Words had always been their ammunition. Words had been flung with unerring accuracy, fuelled by passion and confusion. Their arguments were legendary, passionate and unforgettable. Each knew the other like no one else could, each knew the words to wound like no one else would. But lately their war of words had ceased, as they came to see the truth. And now as they stood at the back door of the Burrow in the early hours of the morning very few words were needed. The house was still and silent, its occupants still asleep. Ron however had volunteered to stay awake and keep watch as the various protection spells did their job. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep anyway, so he had decided he might as well be up and doing something. In the morning, they were going to tell his family the plan that would hopefully save them all. There really was no way he was going to be able to sleep.  
  
He hadn’t expected company, but he wasn’t complaining.   
  
The sun hadn’t yet risen over the surrounding countryside, but there was a strange hint of a warm glow over the garden due to the high concentration of protection spells in the vicinity. They were both staring out into that warm glow; his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. They had hardly spoken since Hermione had joined him in the kitchen, and has made them a large pot of tea. Words weren’t really needed right now. And as Hermione leant back against him, they finally felt the freedom to let their guards down. There were no best friends beside them to protect and encourage, there were no anxious family members to reassure. They didn’t have to be concerned about worrying anyone at that moment, they didn’t need to protect or shield anyone from the truth.   
  
“Are you scared Ron?” Hermione whispered.  
  
“Nah.” Ron smiled and linked his fingers with hers as he sought to reassure her. “You?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
The gentle noise of the family clock that hung proudly behind them in the kitchen was the only sound for a brief moment, before Ron spoke again.  
  
“Hermione?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m bloody terrified”  
  
“Me too”


End file.
